Nicktoons Unite: Rise Of The Syndicate!
by The wielder of the blue flames
Summary: When villains from different world plan to steal energy from multiple worlds and take over the universe, It is up to Spongebob, Danny, Jimmy, Timmy, Aang, Tak, Zim, Jenny, El Tigre and Kitty Katswell to stop them and save their homes! Based off of the hit crossover game.
1. Prologue! A sinister meeting!

**Hey everybody! Wielder Of The Blue Flames here with a new story! This time it's based off of my favourite cartoon/game crossover series: Nicktoons Unite!**

**I'm basically rewriting the games only with a lot of changes such as the roster, the personality of the characters and making it seem like an actual movie series.**

**Think of it like the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.**

**So here is the roster I had in mind.**

**Spongebob Squarepants. (The absorbent fry cook of Bikini Bottom.)**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom. (The Ghost boy of Amity Park.)**

**Jimmy Neutron. (The boy-genius of Retroville.)**

**Timmy Turner. (The magical misfit of Dimsdale.)**

**Aang. (The legendary Avatar of the four nations.)**

**Tak. (The juju user of the Pupununu.)**

**Zim. (The mad Irken 'Invader' of Irk.)**

**Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9. (The teenage robot heroine of Tremorton.)**

**Manny Rivera/El Tigre. (The young superhero in training of Miracle City.)**

**Kitty Katswell. (The top feline agent of Petropolis.)**

**They will be the main characters from start to finish and the supporting cast and villains from their shows will be in them as well. **

**The Timeline is difficult to say but I'll try to sum it up as best as I can.**

**Spongebob. (Before the first movie. I'll try to make him stay as his older series version in the games.)**

**Danny. (After 'Memory Blank.')**

**Jimmy. (After the first power hour with Timmy.)**

**Timmy. (After the first power hour with Jimmy.)**

**Aang. (After the first book.)**

**Tak. (After the first game.)**

**Zim. (After 'Backseat Drivers from beyond the stars.')**

**Jenny. (After the first season.)**

**El Tigre. (After the final episode.)**

**Kitty. (A few episodes after Dudley becomes her partner. Unspecified.)**

**This will be rated T for violence, blood and a slim use of swearing.**

**Now with that out of the way, lets light this candle!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Nicktoons. They all belong to their creators.**

**Prologue: A Sinister Meeting!**

…

_**Location Unknown…  
**_

Darkness.

That was all what was covering the lab. Total darkness.

It was a regular occurrence for it to be this way. After all, nobody else would even enter _his _lab other than _himself._

However, this was not the case for tonight. _He _was not alone.

"_This will change the universe." His _voice echoed throughout the cold, metal lair.

_His _attention was directed to the ten individuals surrounding the table cantered around the lab. They watched as it lighted up showing ten planets. They may have looked the same but they were so much different than others.

For they were home to great heroes, characters, and many wonders.

And unfortunately, great villains.

"_Our worlds will know true fear. True pain. And most importantly… True domination."_

The holograms then changed into ten different individuals. They all stood in heroic poses as the table also showed footage of the individuals in action.

The ones surrounding the table growled and glared at the holograms of their hated enemies before they were silenced by a raised hand.

"_Individually, we lost to these fools who stand in our way. But together and with the plan we have in store, they will fall!" _

A dark smile crept onto _his _face as did the others. The table lighted up once again as it then showed multiple armoured figures wielding weapons.

"_Our army is strong. Our plan unstoppable. And our goals will be achieved."_

The table then showed ten locations that held machinery and many important components.

"_Soon, the heroes, our planets and the universe will know our power!"_

"_They will all bow down to us!"_

The table finally showed what appeared to be a powerful and destructive machine that looked like it was nearing completion.

"_They will know who we are!"_

"_We… Are… __**THE SYNDECATE!**__" _

Laughter echoed as the figures watched their plan unfold. This time, they cannot be stopped by those pesky heroes!

They won't stand a chance.

However.

This will set off a chain of events that will lead to a glorious team-up of epic proportions.

When hope is nearly lost and evil is close to victory, an unlikely gang of heroes will stand up for what was right.

For their friends.

For their families.

For their homes.

This was only the beginning.

…

…

**Nickelodeon Presents**

**NICKTOONS UNITE!**

**Starring.**

**Tom Kenny.**

**David Kaufman.**

**Debi Derryberry.**

**Tara Strong.**

**Zach Tyler Eisen.**

**Hal Sparks.**

**Richard Horvitz.**

**Janice Kawaye.**

**Alanna Ubach**

**And Grey DeLisle.**

…

'**As was foretold in legend'**

…

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! **

**I wanted to make this more movie-like and epic than the games and I wanted to show my favourite roster.**

**And as for the villains… I'll let you figure them out! HAHAHAHAHAAHHA!**

**This is Wielder Of The Blue Flames, signing off!**


	2. Behind the smile

**Hey everybody, I'm back!**

**This chapter isn't really the start of the game, just a view into what I think should allow Spongebob to be viewed like his original self rather than the new series.**

**Behind The Smile.**

…

_**Bikini Bottom… Spongebob's Pineapple…**_

**HHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!**

'_Click'_

The foghorn alarm clock stopped its loud wake-up call when the owner of said clock switched it off.

The owner was a yellow, square-shaped sponge. He had blue eyes and three eyelashes on each eye. He had two buck teeth sticking out of his mouth and a long yellow nose. He also had greenish holes on his body and orange freckles on his cheeks.

He was known as Spongebob Squarepants.

He yawned and smiled as he got out of bed, wearing his underwear. "Good morning world! I'm ready!" He proclaimed as he stretched his arms out. He then walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes that looked like they were joined together.

He quickly put them on and some socks and shoes as well. His outfit consisted of a white, short-sleeved shirt with a red tie and brown pants with a black belt. He wore white socks with blue and red stripes and black shoes.

After he brushed his teeth and took a shower, he walked downstairs into his kitchen where he saw his pet snail Gary.

Gary had a pink shell with a red swirl and purple spots on it. His body was blue with a green underline. He also had red eyes and his eyeballs were green.

"Good morning Gary." Spongebob greeted cheerfully to his friend.

"Meow." Gary greeted in his usual way of speaking.

Spongebob opened one of the kitchen cupboards and pulled out a cereal bowl and some cereal and set them on the table. He then pulled a drawer open and grabbed a spoon. He poured the cereal into the bowl and sat down at the table.

Before he ate, he looked at the cereal box that showed him a picture of his favourite superhero, Mermaid Man. "You know Gary, there are some days that I wish that I could be a hero just like Mermaid Man." He said to his pet snail. "But I'm sure that someday I'll get the chance to prove myself a hero. Don't you think so pal?" He turned his attention to Gary who just looked at his owner with a deadpan expression, which he just waved off. "Oh! No time to chat! I've got to get to work!" He gasped as he looked at the clock. He grabbed his work hat and dashed out the door.

"Meow." Gary meowed sadly when his master left. Sure he faced the day with a smile, but deep down inside, there was more going on with the sponge. And Gary knew this.

After all he could always hear his masters nearly broken sobs at night when he thought that the snail was asleep.

_**Krusty Krab…**_

Spongebob opened the front entrance to his job and smiled at the customers who were busy eating their Krabby Patties. "Good morning everyone!" He greeted loudly as he walked into the kitchen passing by one of his neighbours, a green squid with a big nose and a brown shirt who was working at the cash register. "Morning Squidward."

Squidward just read his book, barely even acknowledging his annoying co-worker's presence. "Hello Spongebob, What took you so long?" He asked sarcastically.

Spongebob just smiled as he took his usual position at the grill. "I'm just in time for work and ready to make customers happy!" He said as he grabbed his spatula and started flipping some patties that were already put onto the grill.

"Order up! One Krabby Patty with fries and soda!" He heard Squidward call out through the view port between the kitchen and the restaurant.

"Uno Krabby Patty with fries and soda coming up!" He called back before getting the ingredients needed for the burger. After doing so, he filled a cup with soda and grabbed some fries and put them all on a tray before giving it out to Squidward to take. "Order, ready and waiting!"

Squidward just sighed before taking the tray out of the sponge's hands. "About time." Before he could hand it to the customer, the patty then started hopping around everywhere before making a leap to the front entrance. "Spongebob, what are you doing now? This is no time for your silly games!" Squidward called to the kitchen annoyed.

Spongebob just opened the door to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What games?" He asked before he spotted the fleeing Krabby Patty and gasped.

There was only one person in Bikini Bottom small enough to make a Krabby Patty move and try to steal it!

"Plankton!" He shouted in alarm before calling out to his boss's office. "Mr. Krabs!"

The office door busted open and a red crab walked out. He wore a blue shirt, dark-blue pants with a belt. He had a crooked nose and claws for hands. He was the owner of the Krusty Krab, Eugene Krabs. And he did not look happy.

"What is going on out here?" He demanded to know before his eyes caught the runaway burger. He simply walked over to it and stepped on it. "Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" He pretended to wonder as he picked up the Patty. He lifted the top bun up to reveal a small green creature in it. "Did you really think that trying the old methods to steal my formula would work now when they did not before, Plankton?" He questioned as he glared at his former friend.

The little green creature simply glared with his one eye as his two antennas lowered in anger. "Hear me Krabs! Someday you'll realise that I am your superior and you will give me that formula! It's only a matter of time!" He proclaimed before he was then picked up by his arch-enemy. "Wait! What are you doing?" He demanded to know as he was then put on to a plate.

"Well, I figured that since you tried and old method, I would use the same method to send you back!" He laughed in his strange way before walking out the door and threw the plate at his rival's restaurant, The Chum Bucket. "Well, that was easy." He stated before walking back into his office.

Spongebob watched the whole exchange with raised eyebrows. "That's it? That was Plankton's plan? Use a scheme he used before that failed?" He scratched his head in wonder. "What was really the point in all of that?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Just get back to work." Squidward pleaded as he messaged his head. He had no time to waste listening to his annoying neighbours prattle.

"But-" Before he could start, he was interrupted by Mr. Krabs opening the door again.

"And by the way Spongebob, remember to call me when Plankton attacks. If I didn't spot him when I did, he would have escaped with the secret recipe." He scolded as he ignored the shocked look on his best employee's face.

Spongebob stuttered at what his boss claimed to have done. He did warn him! There was no way Mr. Krabs couldn't have heard him! "But… But I-"

"Ah, ah, ah, no more lollygagging boy. You're here to make me money, not to disobey a direct order from your commanding officer. Now back to work!" He ordered before slamming his office door again.

Spongebob just sighed sadly and walked back into the kitchen. He heard Squidward snickering at his misfortune, but he decided to ignore it. After all, he got it multiple times a day.

'_Why should this be any different?' _He thought bitterly as he went back to word.

_**Sunset… A few hours later… **_

"Quitting time." Squidward yawned as he walked out of the register and headed towards the front doors. Before he walked out a turned his head to call out to his co-worker. "Spongebob, it's time to go! You can mess around next week in the kitchen!"

Spongebob walked out the kitchen door with a smile, however it wasn't as bright as it was before. "I know but I have to talk to Mr. Krabs about something." He said as he approached the office door. "I'll head home when I'm done."

Squidward just shrugged his shoulders before heading out the door.

Spongebob watched as his neighbour left for home before turning to the office door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it two times.

"Come in."

Spongebob opened the door and walked into the room to see his boss write something down with a pile of money next to him.

Mr. Krabs finally noticed the fry cook who entered the room, "Ah, Spongebob my boy! Come in! Take a seat, I'll be with you in a second." He then resumed his writing as his employee sat down on one of the barrel seats in the room. As soon as he was done, Mr. Krabs returned his attention to Spongebob. "Now, what is it that you need lad?" He asked.

Spongebob shifted nervously in the seat before he finally spoke. "Well sir, I've been thinking about something for the past few weeks."

"Yes." Mr. Krabs nodded as if he was paying attention while he was actually counting his money.

"I've been working here for about a year and a half doing the same thing over and over again. I'm not really getting much more experience which is kind of important for me."

"Uh-huh."

"Also I have been given a small amount of pay for my work which is barely enough to pay for my house and boating school lessons."

"I see."

"So in short sir: I'm asking for a promotion!" He finished with hopeful eyes.

Mr. Krabs finally snapped back into reality with wide eyes when he heard what his best worker asked for.

He turned to the sponge who had a smile on his face before laughing loudly with tears coming out of his eyes. He didn't notice the smile disappear and was replaced with a sad frown. "Oh lad! That was a good one!" He wiped a tear out of his eye as he tried to catch his breath. "You don't need a promotion boy! You're happy doing the same thing you love to do. You say it nearly every day." He pointed out.

Spongebob just looked down at the ground for a few minutes before looking back up with a forced smile. "Your right sir. I don't know what I was thinking." He chuckled nervously.

Mr. Krabs just waved a claw before returning to his money. "Never mind boy. You're young and inexperienced, so you have no idea how the world really works." He said not noticing the hurt look on the sponge's face. "Now go home boy. I've got money to count."

Spongebob just sat there in silence before sighing sadly and walked to the door. "Good night sir." He whispered quietly as he left the office and soon the restaurant.

As he walked down the road to his house, he noticed the other fish around the town whispering to each other. He only managed to pick up a few sentences.

"Hey look, its Squarepants."

"Did you hear what happened yesterday at the boating school? He trashed it again."

"All I could hear were explosions and someone say 'FLOOR IT!'"

"How many times do we have to pay for his shenanigans? If this goes for much longer the city's going to get bankrupt!"

"You know sometimes I really hate that smile of his. It just assures me that he's going to destroy something again just to 'help us.'"

"Can't that guy ever take a hint?"

Spongebob just walked faster to get away from all the hurtful words. It's not like he meant for all those things to happen. He was just born that way.

And he hated it.

_**Nightfall… A few minutes later…**_

Spongebob finally managed to reach his house after passing by his best friend's house and Squidward's house. He opened the door and switched on the lights to see everything was the same as he left it this morning.

He noticed his phone flashing before he pressed a button.

'_**You have two messages.'**_

**BLEEP!**

"_**Hey Spongebob! Sandy Cheeks here! You missed karate lessons today. I called your boss and he told me you're at work. If you feel up to it, come to my place and we'll resume training. Hope to hear from you soon partner.**_

**BLEEP!**

"_**Hey buddy! It's me, Patrick! I was wondering where you were today so I called Mr. Krabs. Since it's your day off tomorrow I thought we could hang out. You seemed kind of sad yesterday so I thought I'd give you some alone time. But if you're happy again, come to my house. There's going to be a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy marathon on TV! See you later buddy…. Wait, how do I turn this thing off?"**_

**SMASH!**

'_**You have no more messages.'**_

Spongebob chuckled a little after hearing the last part of the message. Patrick may not have been the smartest friend he ever had, but he was also the most loyal and trustworthy friend ever. His best friend forever.

He also smiled when he heard Sandy's message. The squirrel may not have been from around here, but she was always a welcome part of his circle friends. She was also a very good karate teacher.

He asked if she could teach him more moves in the martial art. He felt like he was getting rusty and to his own personal thoughts, weak.

After grabbing a sandwich to eat and changing into his PJ's, he walked upstairs to his bedroom and found Gary at his usual sleeping spot. "Hey Gary."

"Meow." The snail greeted before asking. "Meow?"

"No, I didn't get Mr. Krabs to give me a promotion. Hey just brushed me of… _again."_ He said bitterly as he sat down on his bed and rubbed his friend's shell. "You know Gary, I'm starting to think that maybe I should just stop trying to brighten everyone's day. All I'm doing is causing disaster, destruction and misery. I can never finish my boating school lessons because of my tendency to panic. And the job I have isn't all what it's cracked up to be."

"Meow." Gary looked up at his master in concern.

"Yes, I know that I have done some good, but I've caused more problems and most of them are problems I created. And tonight I heard them talk about me again. I'm not sure I can keep this up anymore buddy."

Gary mewed sadly as he heard his master lament. "Meow."

Spongebob sighed sadly. "Yeah, maybe we should move. My parents said they have room at their house and there are some good jobs around I could take. I'm just not sure about it because I was born in Bikini Bottom and I made a lot of great friends here… Well Squidward doesn't count, but Patrick and I have been best friends since we were little and Sandy… She just understands me even when we have just met a year ago."

He yawned before pulling the covers over him. "I guess we'll talk about tomorrow morning. Goodnight buddy."

"Meow."

Spongebob smiled as he drifted into a dreamless slumber.

Someday, he hoped that everything will change and things will be better for him and his family and friends.

…

_**Retroville… Jimmy's lab… Nightfall…**_

A young boy rubbed his eyes as he finished typing something into his huge computer. He wore a red shirt with a yellow atom embedded on it and blue pants and white shoes. He also had large brown hair that was curled at the tip.

He turned to his head to a robotic dog that had a square body and a flashing dome on its head. "Well boy, I guess that's all kinks worked out for the machine." He said as he walked over to what appeared to be metal hole embedded in the wall but it had wires and a metal frame shaped like a circle. "This is going to change a lot of things boy. After the whole ordeal the last time I spent in another alternate world, I need to make sure that if there are other worlds that could use some help or if they are facing the same problem. But I guess nothing majorly bad could happ-."

'_**ALERT! ALERT! UNIVERSAL THEREAT!'**_

The boy could only jump in surprise when the emergency alarms blared. "Me and my big mouth and big brain!" he muttered before racing back to the computer and turning on the monitor. It blared in his face as he tried to find the problem. As he did his face slowly turned into a look of horror.

"Oh no!" He gasped. "This… This is impossible! There's no way this could happen unless…" He paused when realization dawned on him. "_He _must be behind this! There is no doubt about it!" He returned his attention the robot dog. "Goddard! I need you to activate plan Omega/Zeta! Operation: N.I.C.K.!" He ordered urgently.

"Bark, Bark!" The dog, now revealed to be Goddard, barked lifting his neck up revealing a screen hidden in his body. It lit up showing nine other different figures, one of them being Spongebob.

'_I hoped that it would never come to this. But this may be the only way to save not only my world, but all of theirs too!' _He thought as he returned to his monitor and punched in some commands. When he did he looked at the machine as it activated and shown with a green flash of light.

The light dimmed down a bit to show what appeared to be a portal, swirling with light and dark green colours.

The boy looked into the portal as his eyes shined with determination. _'This is our only hope to save the universe!'_

'_It is time for us all to… __**UNITE!'**_

…

**Well that's one more prologue chapter done. Next one will show the real starting point to the game.**

**This chapter was to show everyone that Spongebob isn't all he seems to be in this universe. As I said, I'm going to make a few changes.**

**Next time, Spongebob is recruited into a team of heroes to stop a team of villains. It's time for the Nicktoons to unite!**

**See you all later and remember to read and review!**

**This is Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


	3. Plankton strikes and the Team Assembles!

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**This time it's the real beginning of the game and the introductions of the rest of the team.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Plankton strikes and the Team Assembles!**

…

_**Bikini Bottom… Spongebob's Pineapple… Morning…**_

Spongebob yawned as he ate his breakfast at the table. He managed to get some sleep without any dreams or nightmares to bother him which was a really good thing for him. He looked at the clock to see it was 8:00 AM.

'_Good thing it's my day off or Mr. Krabs would be docking me a month's pay… a nickel.' _He thought bitterly again about his boss. This was actually a regular occurrence now that he was working at the Krusty Krab for a whole year now and it was driving him crazy. _'If I have to put up with one more pay deduction, I swear I am going to go nuts on him!'_

Deciding it would be best to get out of the house before he lost his mind, Spongebob got up from the table, walked to the front door and left the house.

As soon as the sea breeze hit his face he smiled as he took in his surroundings. The usual two houses next to his, the road leading into town, the coral plants and the massive steel barricade wall…

…

Wait, WHAT!

Spongebob's eyes widened as he did a double take and looked at the metal wall attached to the rock walls near his house. It had two large metal gates with view-ports and a megaphone on the top.

'_That thing wasn't there yesterday!' _The sponge thought as he saw some fishes walking up to the wall and taking a look for themselves. He looked down when he heard slithering to see Gary beside his feet. "I assume you don't know what's going on either, right buddy?"

"Meow."

"Yeah, thought so. I didn't hear any construction going on through the night too." He narrowed his eyes at the wall for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Let's deal with that later. Why don't we just go and visit Patrick instead?" He suggested to the snail before walking to the brown rock where his best friend lived.

Before the snail could follow, a high-pitched noise echoed throughout the area that was coming from the megaphone. The sponge and snail winced from the feedback as did the other fishes surrounding the wall. Before they could do anything else, a voice spoke through the megaphone.

"**Citizens of Bikini Bottom! May I have your attention please?"**

"Plankton?" Spongebob gasped when he recognized the voice belonging to his boss's rival. "What is he up to? I wonder what's going on." He asked Gary with concern and worry.

"Meow." He replied, his tone indicating he had no idea whatsoever.

"Well whatever it is, it can't be good." The sponge deduced from all his encounters with Plankton before. "Get behind the house boy." He ordered as he backed away slowly with his snail following.

"**From now on I, Plankton and the Syndicate, will rule Bikini Bottom and all of its resources!" **He declared with an evil laugh following thereafter. The citizens were so busy being distracted by the announcement that they didn't notice the giant metal vehicles rolling up to them with what appeared to be giant vacuums built in to them.

"**But I'm fair. I listen to the little people. After all, I'm one myself. So I'm offering you all a choice: Those who don't want me to rule, raise your hand." **

Every single one raised their fins in defiance.

"**Well, too bad for you that it was the wrong choice to make!" **He yelled before ordering the vehicles. **"Harvesters! GET THEM!"**

Before they all knew it, the citizens were sucked up into the vehicles and were held in nets that were hanging behind the harvesters. Only a few managed to get away, but they were being hunted down.

As this was going on, Spongebob could only watch in horror from his hiding spot behind the house. In just a few seconds, Plankton managed to capture thirteen innocent people and was probably going to enslave more with his machines!

"Plankton can't do that to people!" He said to Gary as they stayed out of sight from the harvesters. "Oh no! If Plankton is really in charge, he'll not only steal the Krabby Patty formula and shut down the Krusty Krab: He'll finally take over the world with those things!" He gasped in realization. This was turning into a nightmare!

"Meow!"

"I don't know boy! I never heard of this Syndicate before in my life!" He stated. "Maybe they had something to do with those machines Plankton has! But who or what are they and how did they do it!?"

_**FWOOSH!**_

Suddenly, a green flash of light blinded the two sea-creatures. When it dimmed down, they opened their eyes to see a green portal shaped like a hexagon. A few seconds passed before a robot dog flew out of it with rotors as ears.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Another robot!" Spongebob screamed in fright. He backed away when he suddenly stood in front of Gary protectively. "Look, do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt Gary!" He pleaded as he got down onto his knees.

The robot dog simply landed in silence before lifting its neck up to reveal a small green screen lighting up. Static appeared before revealing a young boy. A human boy.

"_Hello Spongebob." _The boy greeted with a smile. _"I know we haven't met, but believe me when I say that I'm your friend." _He then adopted a serious expression on his face as he leaned his face closer to the screen. _"This may sound confusing and unreal, but trust me. Plankton has joined forces with villains from other worlds and with their help, he's taking over Bikini Bottom!"_

Spongebob took all of this in but he was starting to think that this was all a bad dream! "Come on Spongebob, wake up already!" He said to himself as he slapped his head. "I must have had something bad in that sandwich last night!"

"_I can assure you that this is no dream, though I wish it was myself." _The boy spoke again, bringing the sponge out of his mental breakdown. _"I've been gathering information about your world and I know you've dealt with him before." _The boy then held a pleading expression on his face as he looked into the screen. _"I know this is a lot to take in but I'm begging you. Please Spongebob, I need your help."_

The sponge looked at the screen uneasily and glanced at his snail for a second before speaking again. "And what makes you think that I'm going to be of any help to you? For all you know, I could just be dead-weight."

"_Don't sell yourself short. As I said, I have gathered a lot of information and have seen what you can do!" _The boy reassured with a smile. _"Besides, you won't know unless you try."_

Spongebob pondered his options when he heard Plankton speak again. **"Anyone else care to defy me?"** He challenged.

It was at this moment, Spongebob made his decision.

"Ok." He finally decided as he got up from the ground. "I'll do what I can to help!"

The boy smiled brightly as he clasped his hands together. _"Splendid! But first, I advise you grab something to defend yourself with before leaving. After that, follow my dog and he'll lead you to me."_

Spongebob nodded before he used the back entrance to his house and ran up the stairs. He quickly opened his closet and grabbed his red karate gloves, He placed them in his pockets, managing to fit them inside before running down the stairs again, leaving his headgear behind.

He returned to the back of the house to see the robot dog with the boy still on screen and still there, never moving from the same spot. "Ok! I got what I need." He informed.

"Good! Now, head to the portal with Goddard to meet with me and a few others that will help. I'll be able to tell you more when you get to my lab." He finished as he disappeared from screen. The robot dog then flew back into the portal, leaving it open for the sponge.

Spongebob turned to Gary and leaned down on one knee and patted his shell. "Gary! Listen very carefully. I want you to head back into the house, stand guard and don't let any of Plankton's army in! If any of our friends drop by to get you, go with them and try to explain the situation as best as you can!" He instructed as he got up and walked next to the portal. He looked back to his pet with a reassuring smile. "I'll be back soon." He promised before he jumped into the portal as it closed.

The snail stared at the spot where his master once stood before nodding his eye-stalks. "Meow." He then slithered back into the house and locked the doors, waiting for help.

Because if no one in Bikini Bottom can help, Spongebob was their only hope.

_**Inside the portal…**_

Spongebob had no idea where he was or when he was for that matter!

He span around in what appeared to be a tube of different shades of green and saw multiple items carried within it. Things like cars, clocks, furniture and even buildings!

Before he had time to process what he had gotten himself into, he spotted a white light in the distance and he was heading straight for it.

It must be the way out!

'_Well, only one way to find out!' _He thought as he flew right into it and on the other side…

_**Retroville… Jimmy's lab…**_

"WAHHA!" He screamed as he landed face-first onto a cold hard floor. He groaned as he tried to get back up when he heard mechanical whirring noises approach him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Asked a concerned, young female voice.

Before he could reply, another voice spoke only this time it was male and had a Spanish accent. "Yeesh! He took a really bad fall! How do you think he's ok?"

"HA! Inferior aquatic creature!" Another male voice, this time it was an obnoxious one. "What hope does he have against the mighty ZIM if he was defeated by a floor?!"

"What? And you think that landing in a trash can was 'mighty' enough for you?" An adult female voice mocked.

"SILENCE FELINE!"

"Alright, that's enough everyone! Give the poor guy some space." Another young voice called out, this time it was another male.

Spongebob finally got up from the ground and looked around the room, only to see nine different people surrounding him!

"AH! Stay back!" He cried as he backed up against the wall of the lab.

"Whoa! Calm down Spongebob! They are our teammates!" A familiar young voice called out to him.

The sponge turned to where he heard the voice and spotted the same boy he spoke to with the robot dog. "Hey, I know you! You're that kid who saved my life!"

"That's correct." He confirmed as he walked over to him. "I'm Jimmy Neutron. Welcome to my lab."

When he finally calmed down, Spongebob then got a good look at the boy. He had blue eyes shaded darkly and brown hair. He wore a red shirt with an atom on it and blue pants with white shoes. He also wore a backpack.

He then got a good look at the others surrounding him.

One was a young boy with a pink hat, brown hair, light, blue eyes and buck teeth. He wore a pink shirt and blue pants. His most noticeable feature was his huge buck teeth.

The next one was a male teenager who had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore what appeared to be a superheroes outfit that was black and white with the letter **'D' **embedded on the chest. He wore white gloves and white shoes.

The next teenager was a boy who had tattoos shaped like arrows on his hands and his bald head and had grey eyes. His outfit was an odd one. He wore a short orange robe that covered most of his arms and his yellow shirt. He wore an orange belt, yellow pants and brown boots. He was also carrying what appeared to be a staff behind his back.

The next teen must have lived in some tribe judging by his tattoos and clothing… or rather little thereof. He had brown hair styled like a bowl-cut with feathers on his head and green eyes with purple face-paint around them. He wore a loincloth with a yellow belt and a brown anklet around his left leg.

The next teen was one of the two only females in the room and she was no human teenager. She was a robot! She had white metal plating on her arms, hands, legs, toes, stomach and face. She had blue hair styled with two pigtails held together with bolts. Her clothing consisted of a blue tank-top, a blue miniskirt and blue 'shoes.' She also had a blue bolt at the centre of her stomach.

The next one was a very strange person, if you could even call him that. He was obviously an alien judging by his green skin, huge red eyes and two black antennas on his head. He wore what appeared to be a red uniform with pink sleeves. He also wore black gloves to cover his three fingers and black boots. He also must have been around his height if a little bit shorter.

The next one was a young boy around thirteen years old, who wore what appeared to be another superhero costume which was coloured black and dark brown. He had green eyes with silted pupils and a scar near his left eye. He wore a dark brown mask that had tiger ears, white tufts of hair coming out and had the letter **'T' **on his forehead. He had a red neckerchief around his neck and a belt that also had the letter **'T'** embedded on it and brown boots. His most noticeable features must have been his gloves which had very sharp claws coming out of them and a tiger tail coming out of his back.

The last one and the second female of the group was an anthropomorphic cat who had lime-green eyes and tan fur. She had mid-length, black hair with a headband and cat ears sticking out. She wore a dark-grey suit, with a black belt that covered her white sweater. She wore white gloves that covered her claws and white boots. She also had a tan furred tail sticking out of her back.

'_Whoa.' _Spongebob thought in awe. He had never seen this many interesting people in his entire life!

"This is amazing!" The boy with the pink hat said with a smile. "He's a giant block in cheese!" He missed the offended look on the sponge's face.

'_Why does everybody keep thinking that?' _

"Timmy, Spongebob is a sponge from an underwater city called Bikini Bottom." Jimmy explained before he snapped his fingers. "Ah, that reminds me!" He quickly pulled something out of his pocket which was revealed to be some kind of spray. "My Neutronic Moisture Sealant! It will keep you moist when you're outside of water." He explained as he sprayed the sponge.

Spongebob felt like he was being rejuvenated just by smelling the spray. To him, it smelt like home. "This has to be the strangest morning I've had since… well last Tuesday." He said aloud to himself, surprising some of the others.

"Wow! He can talk?" The teenage boy with the white hair exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Of course he can Danny. Where Spongebob comes from, all sea creatures can talk." Jimmy said as he pointed his finger up in a teaching matter.

"All sea creatures?" The boy with monk robes and staff asked as he leaned down on one knee to Spongebob's level. "Do you have any serpents that can talk? Do you have any Unagi?"

Spongebob scratched his head before replying. "Well for the first question: Yes we do, but they're not very friendly with us. As for your second question: No and I have no idea what that is."

"Oh that's Ok!" The boy said with a huge grin as he stood back up and held out his hand. "My name is Aang. I'm the Avatar."

Spongebob smiled as he shook the boy's hand. "I'm Spongebob Squarepants. And yes, that is actually my name."

The two then noticed the female cat walking up to them with a smile of her own. "I see you guys are starting to get along just fine."

The two chuckled as Aang rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, since we're getting introductions out of the way, allow me to introduce myself." She then held out her own hand to shake his. "My name is Kitty Katswell. Top secret agent of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, or T.U.F.F."

Just as Spongebob was about to take her hand, they were both interrupted by a loud voice and the small alien from before now stood in front of him. "Inferior sponge! You should be asking the name of the mighty Invader ZIM! Not some lower level creature!" He proclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Oh, really?" Spongebob raised an eyebrow. "And just what level are you?"

"I am of the highest level known to both Irken and Earth kind!" The Irken boasted, not noticing that everyone in the room were rolling their eyes. "I am a superior life-form from the planet Irk! I'm not evil! Just… eh… curious." He finished quietly.

Before the sponge could reply, the boy with the tiger costume walked up to him with a smirk. "Never mind him. That guy is just loco." He said, while he pointed at the rambling alien and he then held out one of his claws. "My name is Manny Rivera. But I mostly prefer my other identity, El-Tigre!" He announced loudly.

Spongebob chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm and shook his claw. "Nice to meet you. Wow! I never thought that I would get to meet a superhero!"

"He's not the only one!"

Spongebob turned around to see the robot teenager and the white haired teenage boy walk up to them. "My designation is XJ-9, but my name is Jenny Wakeman." She held her own hand out, which the sponge took with his own.

"Wow! A real-live robot that's not evil!" Spongebob was stunned before he quickly realised his slip-up. "Sorry! I meant no offence!"

Jenny smiled and held her hand up. "Meh, no biggie. I had my own fair share of robots trying to kill me."

"Oh" Spongebob nodded and turned to the white hared teen. "What about you? Any killer robots come after you?" He asked.

The teen shook his head with a smirk. "Sometimes. I mostly get attacked by ghosts."

Spongebob nearly felt his eyes pop out at that. "Wait… Ghosts!? Actual, 'honest to Neptune' GHOSTS!?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story." The teen said as he rubbed the back of his head before holding his hand out for the sponge to take. "The name's Danny. Danny Phantom: Half human and half ghost boy." He said with a smirk.

"Wow! Now that's something you don't hear every day." He quipped before taking his hand and shook it with his own. As soon as he let go, his face held a confused expression. "Um, not to rush things, but why am I here? Why are all of you here?"

Jimmy smiled, happy that the introductions were finished. "That my friend can be easily explained." He said as he led them all to the huge monitor that showed them what appeared to be design specs. "Allow me to bring you up to speed with what's been happening. This all started with my latest invention: **The Universal Portal Machine.**"

The others let out some whispers of awe, except Zim who whispered to himself. "_That's merely a child's toy compared to the mechanical genius of Zim!" _

"You see, it's a device that lets us all travel to other worlds." Jimmy explained. He stopped himself when Kittyheld a hand up. "Yes Miss. Katswell?"

"Um, not to be rude, but why would you need something like that?" She asked.

"Well, not long ago a little… mishap occurred that switched two different people from other worlds into the other. A lot of chaos ensued and you can imagine how difficult it was to fix!" He then turned to glare at Timmy. "Right Timmy?"

Timmy just chuckled nervously as everyone turned their attention to him. "Heh, heh… Yeah, that wasn't one of my finest moments."

"You turned my dog into a killer war machine!"

"I said I was sorry!"

Danny turned to Jenny. "Now I'm really interested in what this story has to tell." He whispered as the teenage robot nodded.

"I'm guessing your universes were the ones that got mixed up?" Tak asked.

"Correct." He answered. "Anyway, if something like this were to happen again, I built this machine to return anyone else that were unfortunate enough to land in other universes and return them to their rightful dimension." He explained with a smile.

"That sounds like a very noble idea." Aang complimented.

"Thank you." Jimmy smiled before he frowned. "Unfortunately, that idea is now used for nefarious purposes by someone whose intelligence is on par with mine!"

That got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Spongebob asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid that the plans for my machine were stolen from my lab and are now being used for reasons that were never intended to happen! And there is only one person I can think of who is responsible for this!" He said as he punched a few buttons on the computer, which now showed a picture of someone.

It was a small, old man with a bald head, a grey mustache and grey eyebrows. He wore large eye goggles, a white lab-coat, black pants, and black gloves. He gave off the appearance of an evil scientist.

"This man is known as Professor Finbarr Calamitous. He is one of the most brilliant and intelligent men in this world. However, after his inability to finish things as a child ruined his chances for recognition and due to the fact that he was held back, instead of using his gift to help the world, he uses it for his own evil purposes." Jimmy explained.

"Yikes! He would really turn to evil just because of that?" Aang winced.

"Well, not all villains just start out evil." Kitty pointed out. "Some are created tragically and some are created accidentally."

"That's true. However, his goals and crimes from the past have made it hard for anyone to feel sorry for him." Jimmy said with an angry look. "I have had many encounters with him in the past and he has terrorized Retroville countless times in his pursuit of world domination."

"Something tells me that's not all he's done." Manny quipped.

"Unfortunately, yes." The boy genius sighed. "He has somehow gained access to my project plans and created a copy of my machine. I don't how he did it or how long ago he made it, but he has used it long before me."

"What has he been doing with them?" Jenny asked. "I doubt he's using it for vacation or sight-seeing."

"Luckily, I've been tracking Calamitous' portals and he's been visiting your worlds!" He explained as the screen zoomed out of Calamitous to show a size chart of him. The size chart then showed ten figures appearing as well. "Computer, identify the suspects Calamitous has come into contact with." He ordered.

"**Scanning" **The computer echoed as it showed the first one. **"Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius. Half-human, half-ghost. Multiple powers include, Ecto-blasts, intangibility and duplication."** The computer showed an image of a man that looked like an old fashioned- vampire. He had green skin, black hair with a white stripe in the middle, a black beard, sharp teeth and red eyes. He wore a white suit with a belt, a white and red cape, black gloves and boots and a green, ghostly aura around him.

"Oh great!" Danny growled. "I shouldn't be surprised that Vlad was involved!"

"I take it, you know him?" Spongebob questioned.

"More than you know." Danny sighed. "He and I have a… family history."

"You can tell us about him later." Tak said as he pointed at the screen. "The next guy is up."

"**Denzel Crocker. Human school teacher with an unhealthy obsession with fairies and magic. Has a remarkable intelligence." **The next image was a middle aged man with black hair and eyebrows. He wore black spectacles, a white shirt and a black tie, Black pants and black shoes.

"Oh crud, not that nutcase!" Timmy moaned.

"A teacher? That's your worst enemy?" Aang exclaimed with a confused look.

"FOOL!" Zim shouted. "A filthy human child such as yourself is pathetic if this man is something to worry about!"

"Oh shut up!" Timmy yelled to the Irken. "Crocker may be crazy, But he is really smart. A few times, he has managed to take over the world and nearly ruin everything I hold dear. Trust me: This guy is dangerous when he wants to be."

"**Princess Azula. Firebender. Daughter of the Fire-Lord Ozai and expert Firebender. Added note: Has the ability to lightning bend."** The image then showed a young teenage girl with long black hair with some of it done in a bun, held by a hairpin molded after the Fire Nation emblem. Her eyes were the shade of amber, like the flames. She wore black armour and red robes behind it. Her red lipstick covered lips were curled into a sadistic smile.

Aang's eyes widened of fright. "WHAT?! The Fire-Lord has a daughter too!?" He shouted in shock.

Tak turned to him a concerned look. "Dude, what's got you so spooked?" He asked as he looked up to the Avatar.

"I'll explain later. But I guess that will be sooner than we think." He said with a grimace as the computer switched to another villain.

"**Vexus. Queen of the planet Cluster Prime and ruler of the Cluster. Robotic nature enables special powers and incredible speed and strength." **The next image was of a tall robot female that looked like a giant Egyptian cockroach. Her colour scheme was sandy yellow and pale green. She had black dots for eyes as the rest was coloured a faint yellow. She had red lipstick and sharp robotic teeth. Her hands and feet were coloured black as were her arms. On top of her head were two antenna's with a golden orb in between.

Jenny gritted her robotic teeth together at the sight of the robot queen. "Why am I not surprised that she's joined their little club?"

"_Aye Carumba!"_ Manny exclaimed. "You know this giant bug?" He asked the robot teenager.

"Yeah. She has made countless attempts to recruit me to her Cluster army. She believes that robots are superior to humanity and that humans should be enslaved. But not on my watch!" She said with a smirk.

"BE QUIET!" Zim screamed. "The next weakling is about to appear on the fudge-headed boy's screen!"

"Hey!"

"**Sartana of the Dead. Ancient 200 year-old skeleton demon. Has the power to resurrect the dead with her Golden guitar of doom. The guitar also sustains a mystical power that sustains her life and the dead she revives." **The image showed a skeleton female with a Spanish dress and hat. She had red lipstick covering where her lips would be and she had red, glowing dots where her eyes used to be. She had crooked teeth and she held a golden guitar. Her hands were razor sharp like claws and she had an aura of death around her.

"So, that hag has returned again." He stated with a snarl and he growled like a tiger. "I guess I'll just have to put her down again." He vowed as his claws extended.

"Whoa! Calm down dude! Save that temper for later when you fight her." Timmy advised as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

Manny took a deep breath and his claws receded back. "Thanks _Amigo._" He said with a smile as they watched the screen.

"**Traloc. Great Shaman and warrior. User of dark magic and voodoo. He use the elements of fire, water, wind, lightning, ice and earth with his dark magic to fight. He is also able to shadow meld. **A man with skull on his head that looked like a mix between a buffalo and a bird. He had purple war-paint around his eyes which were a dark brown. He had a brown beard and a brown neck piece with teeth around it. He had a skinny figure and he wore a large brown piece of clothing acting as pants around his lower half.

Tak smirked. "Huh? So he managed to turn back into a human? Heh, I wonder what tricks he has up his sleeve this time?" He pondered to himself.

"You seem to be enjoying his return." Kitty stated with a raised eyebrow. "That's not the reaction I was expecting..."

"Meh. True." He shrugged with a smile. "But then again, the guy's ego always gets the better of him. He'll be no problem." He said, sounding really sure of himself.

"**Verminous Snaptrap. Evil genius. Leader of D.O.O.M AKA Diabolical Order Of Mayhem. Side note: Allergic to cheese." **The image then showed a picture of an ugly grey rat. He had a black nose, black eyes and yellow teeth. He had pink hands and feet. He wore a white/grey lab-coat and black pants.

Kitty scoffed and folded her arms. "I think calling him a 'genius' would be an insult to the title." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Let me guess: He's more of a nuisance than a threat, right?" Danny asked. "I know how that feels"

"You don't know the half of it. The guy practically tells us his evil plans himself on screen before he starts them! I mean who does that!?" She exclaimed with a sigh.

"An idiot." Jenny deadpanned.

"Not only that, what kind of rat is allergic to cheese?" Spongebob snorted as he, Timmy, Manny and Aang snickered.

"**Red and Purple. The Almighty Tallest of the planet Irk. Both have advanced PAK's with the latest weapons. Both trained in the Irken Elite squad." **The image then showed two very tall Irkens with Giant PAKS on their backs and robotic suits that looked like royal robes. They had two fingers on each claw. The difference between them was that one of them had red coloured eyes and his suit was red as well. The other one had purple eyes and his suit was coloured purple.

"MY ALMIGHTY TALLEST'S!" Zim screamed at the top of his lungs as he bowed before the screen. "I live to serve you my leaders!"

"Zim. It's just a screen." Jimmy pointed out dryly.

"Silence! Why should the mighty Zim listen to you!?" He shouted as he pointed at the boy genius. "Better yet, why should the mighty Zim help you all to stop Zim's leaders from taking over your worlds!?" He demanded.

Jenny then had a sly smirk on her face. "Why, to prove your worth of course." She said in a matter of fact tone.

"Huh?" Zim and the other heroes let out various noises of confusion at the robots statement.

"Think about it Zim." She said with a smile as she leaned down to his level. "This is just a test from your leaders to prove your skills as an Invader. If you help us as a unit and help save the other worlds and the universe itself really fast, then that means you can show them you can conquer a planet as fast as you can liberate them! Who knows: You might even get a special squad under your command." She tempted.

It was messed up logic and a stupid plan.

Luckily for them, Zim wasn't the brightest alien in the galaxies. "You speak great wisdom servant drone! Zim shall prove his worth to the Tallest!" He declared with a mad look in his eyes.

He didn't notice Kitty giving Jenny a high-five.

Hook, line and sinker.

"**Final subject. Sheldon J. Plankton. Remarkable intelligence. Master machinist and excellent scientist. Able to build robots in a matter of minutes." **The final image showed a small sea creature with one yellow eye with a red dot. He had a green body with a short stubby hands and legs and two antennas on his head.

Spongebob sighed. "No surprise that he would jump at the chance to join them." He muttered.

Tak squinted his eyes as he stared at the image. "He's a tiny guy isn't he?" He quipped. "You sure that he's a threat? Because I don't see it."

"Trust me. He's very persistent in pursuing his goal of world domination and his intelligence of building machines have gotten him very close a few times." The sponge said. "Luckily his own ignorance is his downfall. But he is a threat, make no mistake."

Jimmy nodded. "Spongebob is right. While these villains have their faults, they still pose a serious threat to the universe." He then turned back to the screen that now showed all the villains lined together on a size chart. "With that portal, Calamitous has now found an ally in each world and they have all teamed up to form _The Syndicate!_" He then rubbed his chin with his right hand. "He must have some sort of master plan that they can all benefit from! That must be the only reason they've teamed up!"

"I'm pretty sure that there's more to it than that, but let's figure that out later." Aang suggested.

"True." Danny agreed before he raised an eyebrow. "So besides them, what else are we facing? I doubt it will be just them."

"You're correct Danny. I'm afraid that they've all combined their powers to create an army of _Syndicate _troops. And as if the situation wasn't bad enough, they're stealing various sources of energy from your worlds! They have all selected the most potent sources they know and are now taking it for themselves."

Manny frowned. "Any idea why they're doing it or what they're using it for?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no." Jimmy shook his head. "But whatever it's for, it won't be good!" He said worriedly.

"Don't be such a science nerd, dude." Timmy shrugged with a smile and a roll of his eyes. "If you think about it, it's actually pretty cool! It's just like one of my video games!" He said.

"What do human virtual reality entertainment products have to do with world domination?!" Zim demanded. "TELL ZIM!"

Kitty and Jenny shook their heads. "Boys." They muttered.

Danny face-palmed at Timmy's 'accurate description'. "I don't think that's the best way to look at it." He advised.

'**POOF!'**

Everyone jumped when a small purple cloud of smoke appeared above Timmy's head. When it cleared, two small creatures appeared.

One was a female with pink hair done in curls at the front with pink eyes and pink lipstick. She wore a yellow shirt and black pants. What was odd about her was that she wore a floating crown and had wings on her back. In her hand was a wand.

The other one floating next to her was male. He had green hair and green eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black tie and black pants. He too had a crown, wings and a wand.

Spongebob felt his heart skip a beat when he realised what he was looking at. "Okay. Am I going crazy or does anyone else see two fairies floating right in front of them?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Everyone except Jimmy and Timmy shook their heads. They could see them perfectly.

"I'm detecting a high energy trace from them. But they appear to be organic at the same time!" Jenny exclaimed.

"And I feel two strong life-forces from them." Aang supported with wide eyes.

"Me too." Tak nodded with a look of wonder. "This is some serious JuJu!"

"Not JuJu. Magic." Timmy corrected with a smile.

Jimmy smiled at everyone's disbelieving faces. "I didn't believe at first, but it's true." He supported Timmy's statement. "You are all looking at real life fairies."

"Yeah. And you thought they were holograms." Timmy pointed out with a smirk.

"Can you blame me?! I mostly believe in science and magic doesn't exist in my world!" Jimmy defended himself. "You can't expect me to believe it at the drop of a hat!"

"Now, now boys." The female spoke with a scolding tone. "This is not the time to argue." She chastised.

The two chuckled nervously when they realised that they had gotten off-track.

Timmy then smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot to introduce you guys!" He then turned to the team who were still a little shaken. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my Fairy Godparents: Cosmo and Wanda."

Manny raised an eyebrow. "Fairy Godparents?"

"Let's just say that my parents were busy and my babysitter was a demonic, torturing psychopath." The buck-toothed boy said quickly.

"And when a child is miserable, we step in and help fix the problem." Wanda said with a smile before she turned to Timmy with a frown. "But remember Timmy, this is a lot more serious then one of your video games." She reminded him. "We've lost out magical powers because of _The Syndicate _and we won't be able to do anything until they're stopped."

"Yeah, Timmy." Cosmo said with a dopey voice. "Right now, this wand is just a glorified back-scratcher." He scratched his back with the wand for emphasis.

"...Thank you for sharing that with us Cosmo." Wanda sighed at her husband's antics.

Jimmy sighed. "Your fairies are right Timmy. We all must work together to stop _The Syndicate._" He affirmed. "I know you've each defeated these guys individually and have saved your worlds more than one time. That's why I've brought you all here." He said with a smile. "If we combine our knowledge and our strengths, we can beat them!"

Danny smirked. "I'm with you on that plan Jimmy! Count me in."

Tak smiled with confidence. "I'm pretty sure I can count this as a part of my JuJu training. I'm in!"

Jenny smiled cheerfully. "This job may require a little muscle and maybe a couple of blasters. So, sign me up!"

Manny grinned with his claws sharpened. "I guess doing this job will lean me towards the hero's side. But if it means taking down that dusty, old crone, then I'm up for it!"

Zim folded his arms and frowned. "You all would not get anywhere without my brain and leadership! I shall join for the sake of the test my Tallest have set before me!"

Kitty rolled her eyes at the alien's claim and said jokingly. "I guess I can't really leave some kids to save the world without adult supervision. Might as well join in too.

Aang gave a huge grin. "I wouldn't mind travelling to other worlds and save them. Sounds like fun!"

Spongebob smiled nervously. "I'm not sure what I can do. But I did say I would do what I can to help and I plan to see it through! I'm Ready!"

Timmy rubbed the back of his head. "All I'm saying is that it's exciting to work as a team and save the day! So let me in on the fun!"

Jimmy smiled at everyone's confidence. "Good to hear you all agree! Then I guess we're all in this together!"

Everyone nodded with smiles of their own.

"Great! Then as of this point and in the future, we are a team! We leave no one behind! We all unite as one!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Danny chuckled at his enthusiasm and smiled. "Well, now that the entire team has assembled, I think it's time we get started." He said as he pounded his fists together.

Jenny nodded and she turned to Jimmy with a serious expression on her face. "Alright. What's the plan Jimmy?" She asked as everyone else faced him, wondering the same thing.

Jimmy thought things over for a few seconds before he spoke. "Okay, since we don't know where Calamitous' secret laboratory is our only leads are the villains and the rest of the answers lie in each of your worlds!"

"Can't you use your technology to track him?" Kitty asked before she shook her head. "Nevermind. His laboratory must be well-hidden and its location heavily encrypted, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. I have tried to trace his location, but any attempts I have made have proven to be useless." He said sadly before he smiled. "But there is a way to get the edge on them now!"

Tak raised his hand. "And how do we do that?"

"Simple Tak: To begin with by stopping them from draining the energy sources from your worlds!" Jimmy pointed at the screen that showed images of the villains draining the energy from their home worlds.

Aang smiled as he nodded his head knowingly. "I get it! Stop their plan by going directly to source it needs to rely on! Great idea!" He complimented.

"Thank you Aang." Jimmy smiled.

Spongebob then raised his hand. "So, where should we start? I mean there are multiple worlds and who knows which one is the most vulnerable." He reasoned with a worried look.

"Don't worry man!" Manny said with a grin as he slapped the sponge's back. "We go for the one that was just recently established and is just fresh off the bat! I doubt it's perfect yet and who knows, maybe their troops aren't that powerful yet."

Danny then smiled. "How about Amity Park?" He suggested with a smile.

Zim looked to the Ghost-Boy with a glare. "Why should we start with your pathetic world!?" He demanded to know with his voice raising.

Danny glared at the alien, who backed away a bit. "Because, while Vlad maybe powerful, I doubt he'll have an easy time getting his plan together with all of Amity Park. That and It take a long time for him to set up shop." He said with a reassuring smile. "Before I got here, everything was fine when I left and that was about an hour ago."

Timmy grinned. "Alright! Now we know where to start, so let's go kick some ghost butt!" He declared with a smile.

Jimmy walked over to the computer and started typing in some commands. "Okay, just give me a few seconds… Done! I have put in the coordinates for Amity Park. Everyone get ready to head into the portal!"

The machine activated again, showing the green swirling vortex. Everyone lined up for the jump. Manny walked up to the entrance and bowed to Kitty. "After you, _Senorita." _He said with a smile.

Kitty smirked. "Why thank you sir." She bowed as well before she jumped into the portal with Manny following after.

Aang placed his staff on his back as Tak did the same for his. "You think we might learn any new fighting styles in these worlds?" Aang asked the JuJu user curiously.

Tak shrugged his shoulders. "Only one way to find out!" He smiled at the Avatar and jumped into the portal. Aang smirked and followed him.

Zim marched up to the portal and held a ridiculous pose. "Now with the weaklings out of the way, The Almighty ZIM shall take the next great leap into-."

"TO SLOW!" Jenny said quickly with grin and she leaped into the portal.

Zim felt his jaw drop before he growled. "YOU INFERIOR SCRAP PILE! COME BACK!" He snarled as he jumped in as well.

Timmy walked beside Danny with a curious look. "So, do you fight ghosts nearly every day?" He asked.

"Nearly. I do like the peace for a while. But I really do like the days they do appear! It stops things from getting boring around the town." Danny told him.

"Cool! What kind of ghosts do you fight?"

"Well, I did fight a ghost dragon before, and a hunter and a genie and a rock-star…" He listed off.

"Wow!" Timmy looked to him with a look of admiration. "Are there more?!" He pressed on.

Danny smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Let's head in and you can find out for yourself!" He said as the two then jumped in.

Jimmy smiled as it was just him and Spongebob left. "Well, I guess it's our turn." He said as he walked up to the portal. He stopped when he noticed the sponge standing back a few feet away. "Spongebob, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

Spongebob shuffled his feet for a few seconds before shaking his head. "No, not really." He admitted sombrely. "I don't know about this Jimmy. I'm not sure if I'm actually going to be of any help to you all. I mean, what if I mess things up?"

Jimmy placed a comforting hand on the sponge's shoulder. "Spongebob, like I said before, don't sell yourself short. I wouldn't have chosen you for no reason. You have something special like the rest of us and you're much stronger than you think. You just need to believe in yourself."

"But back home, I'm considered odd and a nuisance. Like I'm not like anyone else." He insisted. "Not… normal."

"Just like everyone else on this team." Jimmy reassured. "All of us have something that makes us special and unique. We don't need to be normal. You're just great the way you are. Like I said: believe in yourself."

Spongebob slowly smiled at Jimmy's comforting speech. "Thanks Jimmy." His small smile turned into a full blown grin. "I guess we should catch up with the rest of the team right?" He then ran into the portal. "Let's go!"

Jimmy smiled at the sponge's excitable spirit returning to him. "Sure thing." He then turned to Goddard who was standing beside the portal. "Okay boy, I want you to guard the lab and inform me of any problems back home."

Goddard barked and nodded his head.

"Good boy! I'll be back soon!" He said before he jumped into the portal.

Their first adventure just began.

The fate of the universe rests in their hands.

…

…

**Well, that's another chapter done! I hope it was a good one! I'll try to post a new soon! **

**Next time, the team arrive to Amity Park. But they find the place now under new management.**

**Remember to read and review please!**

**This is Wielder Of The Blue Flames, signing off!**


	4. Enter Amity Park: The Ghost Zone Jail!

**Hey everybody, The Wielder of the Blue Flames here! FINALLY! Now that I have a major request done, I can focus on my other stories! And its about time I updated on this!**

**I have no excuse people. I am so sorry, but now, I am ready and able to place the next chapter of Nicktoons Unite!**

**In this, the Nicktoons encounter their first enemy on their first world! But it appears the enemy has planned for their arrival!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

…

**Enter Amity Park: The Ghost Zone Jail!**

* * *

_**Amity Park…**_

Spongebob yelped as he flew out of the portal and landed on his face, similar on his first jump through it back at the lab. "Augh. I gotta try to learn how to land on my feet after that." He groaned as he stood back up on his feet before his eyes widened. "Wow… What is this place?" He marveled at the sight.

He and the rest of the Team were inside of what appeared to be a throne room of a castle, complete with dark lanterns cackling with fire, a dark rug and grey walls. Truly, it looked to be the sight from an old vampire movie. They could ever hear the rain hit the glass of the huge crystal windows.

"I'm guessing it's someplace where we aren't supposed to be?" El Tigre guessed as he turned to Jimmy for an explanation, but he was surprised to see a shocked look on the boy genius' face.

"No! This isn't right! Where are we? I set the portal for Danny's school!" He exclaimed before he made a thinking pose, trying to figure out the source of the problem, the others getting a better look around the place. "Hm… I must have made a slight miscalculation."

"Oh you've made no mistake my boy."

The heroes all jumped and turned around in surprise to see a man, a ghost from the looks of it, wearing a white suit and cape, floating with his arms folded with a smirk and behind him was a huge machine with a swirling green vortex in the center of it.

"You see, I've taken residence at Casper High. Or to be more specific, where Casper High once stood." The man, evidently Vlad Plasmius floated closer to them before stopping a few meters away from them and gestured to the area around them. "I'm truly glad you all could finally make it. I have been waiting for you all to arrive."

"So, Vlad Masters I presume?" Kitty glared at the halfling adult as the team did the same. The man didn't even flinch at the cat's hostile tone.

"That I am indeed Miss. Katswell." He nodded with a smirk when he saw her surprised expression. "Oh don't be surprised my dear. Surely we would have learned about you as well as the rest of this rag-tag group, just like you did the same to us." He elaborated before chuckling. "Though, there is not much to learn from mere children."

"Wha- children!?" El Tigre shouted indignantly as he prepared to march up and claw the ghost's face off before Danny held him back.

"He's just trying to rile you up. Trust me." He advised before glaring back at Vlad with a smirk of his own/ "And sorry we were late. But now that we're here, let's get the party started!" He pounded his fists together as he was prepared for battle.

But they were all surprised when Vlad just merely laughed the threat off. "Oh it's not that simple Danny. For I have the upper hand this time around." He then pulled a chord down, opening a curtain and revealing an overweight man in an orange safety, jumpsuit and metal gloves and a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit and red goggles. Both of them seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Danny gasped, his eyes widening in fear as he recognised the two instantly. "Mom! Dad!" He instinctively shouted, not caring for his slip-up shocking the others.

"Wait, those two are your parents!?" Aang exclaimed in shock.

"Indeed they are. And he is my dear nephew, which makes me his uncle." Vlad revealed, further shocking the others except Jimmy. He had already known about their relations beforehand. "Now Danny, it's really not all that big of a decision. All you need to do is join me and I will let them go free and unharmed." He offered with a smile.

Danny glared at him before pointing an accusing finger at him. "I told you before Vlad: I use my powers for good and only for good!" He reminded him, making the others smile at his actions, while Zim muttered under his breath.

Vlad chuckled evilly, making the others feel uneasy at his confidence. "You cannot resist the lure of power Danny. You should know that the Syndicate cannot be defeated by now. With every passing moment, this Ghost Portal provides us with power for the Syndicate's ultimate plan and in turn it provides me with unlimited Ghost Energy!" He then held a hand out with a smirk. "Join me now and I will put in a good word for you and this power can be yours too!"

But Danny just shook his head and glared at his uncle once more. "Never Vlad! I was taught to use these powers responsibly! I not become the monster like all the others I have faced. I will NEVER join you!" He declared bravely. This made everyone look at him with admiration, even Zim surprisingly.

Vlad meanwhile just gave a disappointed sigh. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Still defiant to the end. Oh well… you'll have plenty of time to consider my offer further." He turned his back for a brief second before opening his palms and pink balls of Ghost Energy shot out and hit all of the heroes, catching them by surprise and sending them into the walls of the throne room, knocking them unconscious. "As you and your new friends ROT for eternity in the Ghost Zone prison! HAHA!" He laughed before levitating them all and sending right through the Ghost Portal, vanishing from sight.

The halfling chuckled as he levitated back onto his throne, "Let's see how the Warden reacts to his new friends."

_**Later… The Ghost Zone Prison…**_

It took over an hour, but the heroes soon regained consciousness, all of them moaning in pain from the sneak attack Vlad used on them. They soon noticed that they were all crowded in a small, cold room and a huge iron gate was keeping them at bay.

Jenny rubbed her head as robotic clicks could be heard every time she moved. "Aw, my head. I think a microchip came loose from that." She banged on her head a few times before smiling. "Okay, it's back in."

"Gah, I think he bruised a rib." Tak groaned as he used his staff to climb back up to his feet before he winced in pain. He smiled when Aang leant him a helping hand. "Thanks pal."

"No problem." Aang smiled before looking around. "But I get the feeling we're not in any friendlier territory than when we were before." He deduced as the others felt their pain subsided and looked around too.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked as he tapped one of the gate bars. "Some kind of prison or something?"

"You're all in my world now." A gruff voice said, getting their attention, all turning to see another ghost that looked similar to a texas sheriff. He wore a white suit, a black fedora hat, black shoes and a black tie. He also had white skin and green eyes. "And you will be leaving anytime soon."

"Walker?!" Danny exclaimed before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "Great. Then I guess this means we're in the Ghost Zone Prison, am I right?" He stated, making the others look at each other in surprise.

"This is a Ghost Jail?" Spongebob said as he looked around the area. The place did give off a feel of decay and it came a little haunting. "Then, does that make you a ghost?"

"It does. I am Warden Walker. The Warden of this establishment and you punks are in a whole heap of trouble." He glowered at them, making of few of them lean back for his intimidating height.

"FOOLISH WARDEN!" Zim shouted, making the others wince at the volume. "THERE IS NO FORCE ON THE PLANET THAT CAN CONTAIN THE MIGHT OF ZIM!"

"Shouting is against the rules." Walker pulled out a notepad as he began to write on it, making the Irken blink in confusion.

"Uh, what-"

"Interrupting your Warden is against the rules too."

"But you did it too me-"

"Correcting your jailor is against the rules too."

"Will you stop doing-"

"Ordering a superior force around is against the rules too." He then put the notepad away as he stared at the gobsmacked Invader. "Listen and listen good you all. In this Prison, my word is law. I am your Judge, Executioner, Jury, Executioner, Jailor and if need be, your Executioner."

"Um, you said Executioner three times now." Tak pointed out with a confused look.

"I like that part of the job." Walker smiled as he dusted his suit, making the others sweatdrop at how easily he said his favourite part before he became stern once more. "But enough with the pleasantries of the position. You have violated the rules of this Zone and for that, you will be punished harshly."

"Hold it!" Kitty hissed at the Warden. "I am an upholder of the law myself and I can tell that you yourself have no clear idea of what it stands for. What you do is just cruel and unusual punishment by the looks of things!"

Walker shook his head. "In this Zone, extreme actions must be taken to preserve the peace. This entire sector is littered with law breakers, hooligans and many other criminals. We must enforce the minor laws to uphold the big ones. If you do not agree with them, then tough luck!" He growled at her as the two glared at one another.

"Alright Walker, that's enough!" Danny interrupted their dispute in a firm voice as the Warden turned to him. "You're pretty much wasting your time here. You couldn't hold me here last time so what makes you think you can this time?" He questioned before the Warden smirked.

"I've learned from my mistakes and have made some changes since you were last here boy!" He revealed as he gestured around them in a proud manner. "This prison is just as effective against you as it is against the other ghosts! So don't don't you or any of your friends break the rules and you will be just fine." He reassured before smirking. "Although, I wouldn't place my bets on any one of you lasting the night." He then turned and left the team as the door behind him closed.

Danny sighed as he tapped the bars. "Great. Knowing Walker, we would have done something like that."

"I'm guessing he did something like that before, eh?" Jenny guessed with a sympathetic look as the Ghost boy nodded.

"He did. Locked me up and placed me with all my other enemies. It was only when we agreed to work together starting a prison riot, that we escaped and I beat him." He smiled at the memory before shaking his head. "But right now, we need to find a way out of this cell and out of this prison."

"Well, it looks like it might be a while so, why not tell a couple of stories?" Timmy suggested with a smile before gesturing to Danny. "Hey Danny, how about you tell us the story of the insane uncle and his heroic nephew and their origins."

"Dude, ever heard of subtlety before?" El Tigre deadpanned as the others gave the boy disapproving looks. "This is a family matter, so leave it at that."

They were surprised when Danny chuckled before sitting on a chair in the cell. "Nah, don't worry about it. I would be curious too and I bet you all are too." He smiled at their sheepish looks.

"Well, we are, but we didn't want to bring it up in case it was a touchy subject." Aang admitted while rubbing the back of his head before sitting down, crossed legged. "But, when you're ready, go ahead."

As the others were seated, Danny took a deep breath before he began the tale. "Okay. This is how it all went down…"

_**One Explanation Later…**_

"So, just to recap here. Your parents, the Fentons, invented their own Ghost Portal and when it didn't work, you went inside to see what the problem was. But in the process, your molecules got rearranged, turning you into a half human, half ghost?" Kitty started, getting a nod from Danny.

"That's right."

"And while two of your friends and your sister know about this, your parents do not know, due to them being Ghost Hunters and fear of being captured or them being put in harm's way due to you fighting any ghosts that come out of the portal to protect your home." El Tigre added getting another nod.

"Yep."

"And your uncle, although not biologically, who was also researching ghosts, was blasted by ghost energy because of your father and he blames him for the accident and for ruining any chance he had with your mother, has become a halfling as well and desires to kill your father and marry your mother?" Tak finished

"Right on the money."

"...Wow." Aang just simply said with wide eyes at the revelation.

"That's like a Star Wars twist right there." Timmy added in, getting a small chuckle from Danny.

"But wait, why did he call you his nephew if you guys are not actually related?" Spongebob asked with a curious expression, getting the others to look the same.

"Well, apparently, he and my dad were best friends for so long, he considered him to be a part of the family and it sort of became like a whole mocking thing with us so… yeah, that pretty much speaks for itself." He explained as the others made sounds of realization.

"But there is one more thing you failed to address ghost human!" Zim suddenly pointed an accusing finger at him as the boy just folded his arms and glared at him. "You said that your world was defenseless! It's clear that Plasmius has already set up his fortress and the necessary precautions to keep any intruders out!"

"Well, it shouldn't be like that!" Danny exclaimed before he started thinking. "Hm… the only way for Vlad to get all of that done so quickly… he must be using the portal and the Ghost Energy to control minor ghost minions and use them to build his portal and castle!" He came to the conclusion with wide eyes.

"And added with the Syndicate troops, that kind of hard labor would have been multiplied." Jimmy added with a serious look. "But if we are to get a better grasp at the situation, we need to escape this prison and quickly."

"Yeah, but how are we getting out of this cell?" Jenny asked as she looked at her hands. "That Walker creep must have turned off my defenses and it looks like he took all of our weapons too." She looked around to see she was right. None of the others had their equipment.

"Well, if I could, I would have used my airbending to blow the gate down, but I can't conjure any air around here. This place is for the afterlife." Aang said, frustrated without the use of his bending. And not being able to use the element signature to his people was even more frustrating.

As the others tried to think of a plan, Tak suddenly looked at his staff and smiled. "Hey. The Warden didn't take this." He gestured to his signature weapon with a smile.

"Well duh, it's just a stick." Timmy waved off nonchalantly, getting an irritated look from the JuJu user.

"This is no ordinary stick. This is called the Thwark. It's my signature weapon and it's also able the house some of my JuJu powers." He explained, but all he got were blank looks.

"Who-Who powers?" Spongebob questioned with a confused look before shaking his head. "What's that?"

"Long story short, it's a form of magic in my world." He stated simply, getting a small look of disbelief from Jimmy. "Yeah, it sounds weird, but trust me when i say that it's some powerful stuff. I always keep some residual JuJu stored inside in case of emergencies like this." He then looked up to the gate and pointed his Thwark upwards. "If I concentrate, I can use the JuJu to open the gate by moving the gears inside the walls of the cell to get us out."

"Will it work?" Kitty asked with a skeptical look as the others stood back.

"It might for about a minute or so. The JuJu feels out of balance in here and I only have a small amount inside this thing, so someone is gonna have to hold the gate long enough for me to get out."

"On it." El Tigre smirked as Jenny pounded her fists together with a smile, the two agreeing to take the task.

"Good. Now stand back." The boy then walked up to the gate, pointed the Thwark upwards and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, a spiral of purple energy swirled around the staff before it launched and gripped the sides of the gate, pulling it upwards before it stopped halfway. "That's all I can manage! Go, now!"

The others didn't need to be told twice as they leapt under the gate, crawled or rolled out of the cell before Jenny and El Tigre gripped the lower bottom of the gate, allowing Tak to release his hold on the gate and leap out as the two dropped it.

"Gah. Thanks." He smiled at them with a little sweat trickling down his forehead. "Man… I didn't realise how much energy I needed would end up taking so much out of me."

"You did great Tak." Aang smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Rest up while we go find the rest of our stuff."

"But, where would they be?" Spongebob asked as the others had the same thought.

"They'll most likely have them hidden in an armory or one of the prison lockers. We were just brought in by the looks of it, so they should be nearby." Kitty deduced as the others seemed to consider it.

"That's a sound assumption." Jimmy agreed as they looked around. "Over there!" He pointed over to an electric field gate and behind said gate, were two sets of lockers. One of their doors were slightly opened and he could a pair of red karate gloves and an air-glider. "There's our equipment. Now the question is how do we get past this field?"

Danny narrowed his eyes at the gate before shaking his head. "If I could, I would be able to go intangible and disable it from the inside. But ever since this whole take over started, my powers are going out of flux and feel limited. I'm surprised I'm still going Ghost for this long."

Zim scoffed. "It's no surprise you cannot do so! It would be up to the amazing skills of Zim to penetrate such a security measure!" He folded his arms and gave a cocky smirk.

Jenny however, wasn't so convinced. "Alright then… go ahead and turn it off."

Zim instantly lost his smirk. "What?"

"Turn the gate off." She smiled as soon as he started to sweat from the challenge. "Well? What's the hold up?"

"Oh well… Zim was waiting for one of you to do it." He shuffled his feet nervously. "After all, by now, Zim has proven his worth and mastery, surely I am humble enough to allow others to prove their prowess. I need to understand if you're worthy enough to work alongside Zim."

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Oh I'm sure that's the real reason." She humored him before turning to the others. "But seriously, any ideas for this?"

"Beware! Beware!"

The heroes all turned to see a short, floating blue skinned man, wearing black and white prison slacks, his arms outstretched to look like he was trying to scare a couple of little children. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

Danny just groaned and face-palmed, recognising the ghost while everyone else gave confused looks. "The… 'Box' Ghost?" Spongebob questioned with a questioning look in his eyes, not believing what he just heard.

"That sounds like a lame ghost." Timmy stated with a flat look as El Tigre and Tak nodded beside him, both agreeing with the sentiment.

"What do you want Box Ghost? We're kind of in a hurry here." Danny asked bored, really not wanting to deal with the annoyance at the moment. The Box Ghost looked nervous before he sighed.

"The Box Ghost is willing to help his most hated adversary get passed the dreaded electric gate in exchange if he and his friends do a favor for him! While minor, it is necessary for the greater good! Deal with the seven Ghost Rats in the other cell rooms and I will help you escape this prison!"

"...Ghost Rats?" El Tigre repeated with a flat look at the ghost, who looked undeterred. "Why do you want us to just get rid of some dead rodents?" He asked with folded claws.

"The fiendish masters of chewing solid dairy cheese have been causing the Box Ghost and many other inmates grief by running and snooping under the beds, eas]ting through the mattresses, the blankets and even the springs! Not to mention the back problems we are all suffering from." He proved his point by hunching over slightly before a resounding crack echoed, making them all wince.

"So, if we do a little pest extermination, you will open that gate up for us to escape?" Jenny smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That is what the Box Ghost is proposing, yes." The ghost nodded as the others looked at one another… before nodding.

"We'll do it." Kitty nodded with a smile before walking towards the huge cell room before pointing to El Tigre and gesturing for him to follow her.. "Come on Manny."

"Me?" He said with a confused look before he smiled and followed her. "Ah, I get ya. Rats don't stand a chance against the cats. Clever and ironic." He smirked at her.

"Well that and we're fast enough to catch those little vermin freaks. Besides, it's in the nature." She added with a sheepish smile, getting a nod of understanding from the young superhero who chuckled in return.

The others watched them go, deciding to wait a little while until they were done. Spongebob walked up to Tak who was still resting from his efforts. "How do you feel?" He asked concerned, but smiled when the JuJu user stood up with a smile of his own.

"Never better." He reassured him before holding his hand out for a friendly shake. "Oh, almost forgot. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Tak of the Pupununu people and JuJu user. Hero in my spare time too." He smiled as both he and the sponge shook hands.

"Great to meet you Tak. I'm Spongebob Squarepants of Bikini Bottom." He introduced himself as well, the two satisfied with their greetings. "So, I'm guess your world is under attack for its JuJu energy?" He asked, getting a somber nod from Tak.

"That's right. Traloc would have a field day trying to use that energy for his own purposes." He explained getting an understanding look from Spongebob. "What about you? What energy sources do you have in your world?"

The sponge made a thinking pose for a few seconds before shrugging helplessly. "I'm not sure. I think I may have some sort of an idea, but it could just be a guess all the same." He stated with Tak thinking as well.

"Well, nothing is as it seems sometimes. I've learned from experience myself." He said wisely as he strapped his Thwark on his back. "Even the most minor energy source in the world can perform great feats if used properly."

Spongebob scoffed. "Knowing Plankton, I doubt he would use ANYTHING properly. He only uses things to his own ends and discards them when he has no further use for them." He then smiled mischievously. "Then again, that's also one of his downfalls. He underestimates his enemies and in the end, he pays for it."

Tak grinned. "I hear that. That's kind of like a repeating guideline with villains. Heh! I bet there's a handbook for something like that called 'How to be a Super Villain for Dummies'." He chuckled, getting a laugh out of the sponge.

"You guys alright?" The two looked to see Aang smiling at them. The two nodded making the Air Nomad chuckle as well. "Come on buddy. It seems like we'll be out of here soon."

"Really?" Spongebob asked with a tilt of his body. "So does that mean things are going well on Kitty and El Tigre's end?" Aang nodded before they all looked over to the cell area. They could hear faint sounds of cat screeches and tiger growls echoing.

"From the sound of things, they got things under control."

_**Meanwhile with Kitty and El Tigre…**_

"Ha! That's three for me!" El Tigre cheered as he clawed another Ghost Rat which poofed into green smoke as Kitty leaped down beside him. "You're going to have to catch up _Senorita _if you want the last one_."_ He grinned at her while she smiled.

"What do you mean?" She smiled before leg sweeping another rat that just turned tangible again as it flew into the wall, poofing like all the others. "I'm up to four. I win." She stated as the boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"What!?" He exclaimed. "But how?"

"Simple." She smiled before tapping the side of her head. "I followed my instincts. Sometimes, you need to follow them, let them guide you and let them lead you to what you seek. Let them make you feel in tone with your surroundings. Clear your mind." She said with a paitient and calm look while El Tire listened vividly.

"Hm… I get you… but, we should also be careful as to not lose control of our other halfs. To not let the beast cloud our judgement fully or let the primal rage consume us." He added, getting a nod from the cat.

"That's correct." She smiled and ruffled his hair. "You catch on quick kid."

The boy smiled at the praise. "Well, my Pappie and grandfather have taught me of what it takes to be a hero or a villain." He then looked downcast. "You know… I wasn't sure of what I wanted to be… a hero like my father… or a villain like my grandfather… But looking back on things now… I think being a hero would suit me best." He smiled as he looked at his left claw before clenching it.

"Heh. Guess it all runs in the family, huh?" Kitty commented, getting a small chuckle from the boy before she grew curious. "What made you make the final choice to be a hero?"

The boy stared off into space as a certain, blue haired girl from his world entered his mind as he smiled fondly. "She did." He said simply before walking back to the others. "Come on. We got a prison to break out of and a world to save."

Kitty watched him go before a soft smile appeared on her face as she recognized the look in the boy's eyes. "Heh… young love." She quipped before following him.

The two made it back with the others and the Box Ghost, giving a thumbs up to them. "Rodents exterminated. Little punks tried to go invisible, but they weren't fast enough." El Tigre said with a look of pride.

"Very well. You have helped me… so now, the all powerful Box Ghost will help you." The Box Ghost nodded before he floated to the electric gate before turning intangible and phased through the metal… then instantly, the field began to spark before it shut off completely, the Box Ghost returning. "The Gate is off!"

"Wow, that was fast." Timmy commented with a smile before making a dash to the lockers.

"Come on! Let's get our stuff and break out of here!" Jimmy said as he and the others followed the pink hatted boys path. He stopped for a second and gave a wave to the Box Ghost. "Thank you for the assistance Box Ghost."

"Your welcome fudge-headed human. Also remember to BEWARE THE BOX GHOST!"

"Yeah, sure, got it." He waved off before walking off, a little annoyed at the comment at his head. He reached the others to see them getting their equipment, Aang passing him his devices while he grabbed his glider. "Thanks." He then turned to Danny, who was helping Jenny activate her defences again along with Kitty. "Okay Danny, where to next?"

"We'll have to make it through most of the main rooms of the prison and out into the yard. I have something that can get us back into the real world and into Amity Park." He explained while Spongebob and El Tigre put on their gloves and Zim placed a tiny plaster in his PAK. "Follow me, but be careful! I doubt any of the other inmates will be happy to see me or anyone working with me."

"Which is gonna be hard, considering we're all inside a maximum security prison full of ghosts that want you dead." Timmy pointed out with a nervous look.

"Feh! They will not lost long against the might of Zim! They will wish that they had moved on to the afterlife instead of incurring my wrath!" Zim gloated as the others ignored him and ran towards a corridor, but stopped as soon as they could see two inmate ghosts across the hall. They weren't very big and seemed to be about the height of Danny or Jenny's waists.

"Well, looks like the appetizers are ready." Kitty noted as she unsheathed her claws, sharp, knife-like nails protruding from her gloves and quickly getting into a battle stance.

"Good!" Jenny smirked as her arm turned into a Laser Limb and charged it up, pointing at the two ghosts who spotted the Team.

"Hey! The fresh meats are escaping!"

"No one leaves without getting an initiation pounding!"

Before they could continue, two green blasts of energy hit them, sending into the wall at the end of the hall before they poofed away. The two females looked to see Danny with his right palm smoking green from the Ecto-blasts he fired. "You took too long." He quipped with a smile before he and the others ran down the hall as the girls shook their heads before following.

"That was AWESOME!" Timmy exclaimed with a grin as he ran beside Danny, the halfling smiling at his excitement.

"Thanks. I'm still getting the hang of a few things, but- Wait!" He slowed down and waved his hand, making the others stop as well, coming across a huge doorway that emitted a purple glow. "Hold on a second."

"Whatt? What is it?" Aang asked, holding his staff at the ready in case.

"You hear that? Listen." He then scooted near the side of the wall, the others doing the same before they heard two gruff voices speaking.

"So, what does the Warden want with all of this stuff?" One ghost inmate asked his companion who groaned from annoyance at his partners ignorance.

"Haven't you been paying attention to the meetings? The boss wants all of these tanks delivered to the portal pronto." The inmate heaved as he lifted and canister full of purple liquid inside and set it aside another row of canisters. "He says that some big shot wants them for something."

"Really? Why'd he agree?"

"Because in exchange, he gave us that Ghost Boy and a few others! They were all unconscious when they were brought here so they were ripe for the taking!" He revealed, making his counterpart gasp.

"Wow! You mean that kid with the white hair? I thought he'd never end up here again after the last time."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see that punk get out of here this time- YAGH!" A karate chop to the head knocked the inmate out as Spongebob stood behind him with his Karate gloves on his hands.

"Huh, look at that, a sea sponge- GAH!" The second inmate was knocked out by another karate chop, landing with a thud.

"Sorry about that." Spongebob apologised to him before he signaled for the others to come in. "All clear guys."

They entered the room and Danny smiled at the handiwork the sponge made. "Not bad! You got the drop on them easily and quickly!"

Spongebob smiled bashfully at the praise. "Thanks. I owe it all to my Karate instructor of course. She was the one who helped me hone my skills and how I even managed to improve myself." He explained to the others as Jimmy inspected the tanks.

"Hm.. interesting. It appears to be some form of unique energy that needs to be contained within these canisters." He examined as Danny came over. "What is this substance?"

"It's Ghost Energy." He said as he looked at the canisters. "Or one of the many forms it takes. Some ghosts can control it, but certain strains need special ghost powers to use them." He looked around the room with a critical eye. "They must have been gathering this stuff for a few days at most."

"And from what those goons were saying, it looks like Vlad needs this stuff like yesterday." Jenny commented as she shook one slightly.

"And Walker gets a kickback in return along with us in cells." Kitty scowled as she inspected the rows of tanks. "Not much of a shining example of an honest Warden, isn't he?"

"But, why? Isn't he powerful enough?" Tak questioned as he poked one of them with the Thwark.

"He did say he needed some power for the Syndicates ultimate plan." Aang reminded him as he inspected the room before walking up to a huge metal door. "Let's think of that for another time. This door is the only way out."

"Look!" Zim shouted, getting their attention. He was pointing upwards to show a lever on a platform. "That lever obviously controls the mechanisms for the door! If we were to reach it, we can escape this infernal facility!"

"On it!" El Tigre smirked before holding his right hand up before his claw shot off like a grappling hook, latching onto the platform and pulling him up. He climbed onto the platform and grabbed the lever, gave a mighty heave and pushed it. A loud rumble echoed through the room before the door opened. El Tigre grinned and jumped off, landing perfectly on his feet. "Heh. I was expecting a trap, but that was easy!"

"Good work dude." Timmy gave him a thumbs up along with Spongebob.

"Yeah! And how did you do that with your claws?" He asked curiously, getting a smile from the hero.

"Grappling Claws. I'll tell ya more later, but let's get out of here first!" He suggested, the others agreeing with him and they walked through the door.

'_**SLAM!'**_

"GAH!" They all jumped in surprise to see the door behind them shut instantly before the loud noise of an alarm blared through the speakers.

"_**Attention all personnel and inmates of the Ghost Zone Prison! We have a prison breakout in progress! We have ten punks in cell block G, one of which is the Ghost Boy! If one of my men manages to recapture them, you can expect a nice little promotion in hand. And if one of you other lawbreakers recapture or destroy them, I have a special offer of either lessening your sentence or let you go free! Just make sure those punks are either back in their cells or MINCEMEAT!"**_

"That's not good!" Jenny stated with a nervous look as more inmates appeared, but this time, there were ghosts in riot cop uniforms and holding nightsticks. All of them were glaring at the heroes with vicious grins.

"Guess this could be considered that trap you were talking about." Tak said to El Tigre, who gulped nervously.

"Yeah, well now I'm wishing I could take it back now!" He said before shaking his head and took a stance.

"Well, I guess any options of sneaking out of here quietly are out of the question then?" Kitty asked, but she already knew the answer and took a stance as well.

"Seems like it. But then again, I don't mind taking down a few bad guys in the process." Aang smiled, spinning his staff before taking a battle stance of his own. "We'll fight our way out!"

"Sounds good to me!" Timmy nodded before Cosmos appeared as a magic blaster and Wanda as a backpack for him.

Spongebob gulped before he gave a determined look and got into a karate stance. "I guess this will be the first of many battle on this adventure. Better get used to it then!"

Danny's fists glowed green before he smiled and turned to Jimmy, who had his own blaster out. "What's the plan Jimmy?"

"Like Aang said, we fight our way out, but we take out any rooms filled with Ghost Energy tanks and we take out Walker so he won't get word back to Vlad!" The others smiled in agreement at the plan before they turned back to the guards.

"Finally! Zim was hoping to get the chance to say this!" He grinned, showing his zipper-like teeth before raising a blaster to the air and shouted at the top of his lungs. "**ATTACK!"**

The prisoners and guards all roared and charged at the team of heroes, who gave looks of confidence, determination and bravery before charging as well.

"Nicktoons!" Jimmy called out before he and the others attacked. "UNITE!"

* * *

…

**Wow! Can't believe I managed to get that done on time! It felt so good to write for this story again!**

**Well, the first of many battles have begun and the Nicktoons are on the first stepping stones to saving the universe. But first, they'll have to get past guards, prisoners, defenses and Walker himself to escape back into the real world. Can they stop Vlad and thwart his plans for Amity Park?**

**Find out next time in: Prison Break!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**This is The Wielder of the Blue Flames, signing off!**


End file.
